May The Gods Have Mercy
by LunarSinner
Summary: He was the God of thunder and she was the Empress of the amazons. When they meet, their worlds will clash, loved ones will die, blood will be shed as a war breaks the horizon with blood thirsty killers. Will they join and fight together? Or fight each other?


**Please Read! Okay so I got this idea from a whole bunch of things, like Thor, and Wonder Woman and Clash of the Titans. Also some other things inspired me as well. I have yet to make a story that has action involved and I wanted to try it out. This will have Goku and Chi-Chi involved as well. I did NOT want to make Vegeta's planet called Planet Vegeta. In my opinion I hated that idea. Its just not my thing for this story.**

Summary:

He was the God of thunder and she was the Empress of the amazons. When they meet, their worlds will clash, loved ones will die, blood will be shed as a war breaks the horizon.

**./././././././././././././.././.**

**Planet Ouji:**

"Where the hell is he?!" Vegeta shouted while riding his dark black horse Crim. His horse had golden armor placed upon it's chest and head. When angered the her eyes would set a fire and so would its hooves as it would run. A rare breed that only royalty road upon.

"We don't know sire! We don't know where he is!" Guards called after their prince trying to catch up with him with their own horses. But it was no match. Vegeta's horse could out run anything, even the large cat breeds that roamed in the jungles.

"If you can't fucking find him, then I shall find my own idiotic brother! You morons stay behind." Vegeta shouted without even looking back at the guards. Yes he would have to find his little brother even if it killed him. His brother had been vanishing a lot lately. And only coming back at night. Vegeta was now growing tired of covering for his brother's ignorance.

His dark horse began to charge and flame up as wings appeared from it's sides. "We must go to another realm, Crim. I fear my brother is not on our own world. He is treading in dangerous grounds." The horse gave out a loud cry and flapped its bird-like black wings.

Grasping enough speed, Crim took into the air and white flames embraced Vegeta and Crim as they traveled to a distant world. One that was used for war, and fighting. Tournaments and killing. One that his brother would visit quite often in his free time.

Vegeta was sure his brother was there. And for whatever reason his brother chose to stay there, instead of coming home and attending his duties as a prince. Vegeta let out a growl of frustration, if it was the last thing he would do, he would find his brother Kakarot.

Giving out a battle cry, a bolt of lightning came from down from the sky. Everyone who saw that bolt knew of Vegeta's anger and knew what he was capable of. What kind of damage could be done, or who ever stood in his way would be a dead man.

His wrath was known through out the planet as he was the God of thunder, and could call upon the power of storms with just thinking about it. He was young, powerful and feared upon by everyone. Respected but feared.

Nothing like his younger brother. He was the complete opposite of Vegeta.

And that was something that got under Vegeta's skin. A lot.

././././././././.

**Planet Vona:**

She slammed her fist into the solid granite wall, "She has taken off once again?!" Bulma pulled her first away from the wall and took off her silver armored helmet, letting her silky blue hair spill out and fall behind her waist. Her hair moved and looked like water. That was Bulma's gift. She was the chosen one of her people from the day she was created, to take leadership over the women of Vona.

Vona was a planet filled with vegetation and water, the air was clean and fresh. But the planet had only women who lived on it. Man was casted aside many years ago, since Bulma was a young baby. Her mother was betrayed by a man named Zorn and his army of men and was killed.

The war between man and woman had begun, and never ceased. Bulma and her comrades were trained to battle and their hatred of men grew. Bulma hated man most of all, for she witnessed her own mother's head be cut off by Zorn.

Bulma vowed to have her revenge, but with that vow she also had to take rule of her planet and still try her best to be a peaceful and intelligent queen. But in the time of war, no one could ever be peaceful.

"Yes my lady, I'm terribly sorry but your cousin has fled her post. My lady Zorn's army will be here at dawn ready to fight once more. Maybe she fled in fear?" The servant asked softly. "How. Dare. You. Chi-Chi does not fear war, she does not fear bloodshed. But without her, we might not have a chance. She is one of our best fighters. Get out of my sight now before I get even more angry at you."

The servant nodded and took off in the opposite direction, knowing of the queens wrath. She knew when to avoid being screamed at. She also knew that the queen was very stressed, on any peaceful day that they had the queen was relaxed, soft spoken and kind to everyone. But in the times of war, she had to be hard, strict, and serious at all times. She never let her guard down.

And that's why the people loved her. She was an amazing queen who would defend everyone at all coast, even if she had to die to protect someone, she would do it without thinking.

Bulma watched as the servant left, and let out a sigh. She was too hard on the poor girl. But she was too worried about her little cousin. She could be kidnapped, raped, tortured or killed. Without knowing where she was, Bulma couldn't protect Chi-Chi from the evil men that plagued their lives.

She decided to go to the stables and take out her love of her life, Panos. A white stallion who was born in the ice tundra. His fur was thick and wooly, he had a pale white horn on his forehead, with bright pale eyes and a long white bird-like wings. When angered his eyes would turn white and his hooves would leave a trail of ice behind him.

He was faithful and loyal to Bulma, she found him almost starved to death on one of her training missions. She brought him back to life and took care of him as he grew to an adult. Bulma put on his silver saddle along with silver armor on his head and chest. She had to be careful no matter where she went.

Sitting herself upon Panos, "Go." Bulma whispered as her horse started to run, his wings spread out wide letting the wind hit his soft feathers. He gave out a call as he flapped his wings and started to take off into the air. Bulma gave out a war-like cry as they flew through the coulds.

Her cousin's favorite place was in the far mountains of the Oa region. Bulma had a gut feeling her cousin was there, so giving out another cry her and Panos flew off towards the mountains, hopeful that they would reach Chi-Chi just in time before dawn.

Dawn was when Zorn would arrive once again with his men.

Dawn was when blood and tears would be shed.

**./././././././././././././**

**A/N: Alright so that just about does it. And no, the planet Vegeta thinks Kakarot is on, is not Planet Vona.**

**Vona means hope in icelandic.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**I'm not sure where this will go. But if you guys like it, I will continue it!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


End file.
